


spiraling (into romance)

by soaringcliche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han - Freeform, M/M, Romance, attempt at humor???, fyi shitty project to help stave off stress lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringcliche/pseuds/soaringcliche
Summary: Kyungsoo only wanted to complete college with little distraction and bumps in the road. Unfortunately due to the presence of his nosy self-proclaimed best friend and attractive as hell roommate, his plans go plummeting down into a spiral.





	spiraling (into romance)

Will come back to this since I have homework to do, unfortunately.


End file.
